filmoviefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Joe Pesci
: "Scorsese and De Niro taught me to bring out the natural side of myself. And they taught me to think of myself as the average guy. Sometimes the average guy belongs in a role more than your matinee idol-type of person. We have to have people we can relate to." :: —Joe Pesci Joseph Frank Pesci ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Komödiant und Sänger, bekannt für das Darstellen harter, unberechenbarer Charaktere in den verschiedensten Genres. Am besten bekannt ist er für seine Rollen als Vincent Gambini in My Cousin Vinny (1992), Harry Lyme in Home Alone sowie Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Leo Getz im Lethal Weapon-Franchise und für das AUftreten in Martin Scorseses Titeln Raging Bull (1980), Goodfellas (1990) sowie Casino (1995). Für seine Rolle in Goodfellas gewann er den Academy Award für Best Supporting Actor. Zuvor wurde er in derselbigen Kategorie für seine Rolle in Raging Bull nominiert. Anfänge Geboren wurde er am 9. Februar 1943 in Newark, New Jersey. Seine Mutter, Maria Mesce, arbeitete als Teilzeitfriseurin, und sein Vater, Angelo Pesci, war ein Gabelstapler-Fahrer und ein Barkeeper. Im Alter von fünf Jahren trat er bereits in Theaterstücken in New York auf. Mit 10 war ein wiederkehrender Darsteller einer Fernsehserie namens Startime Kids. Als Teenager war er mit den Sängern Frankie Valli und Tommy DeVito befreundet. Mit 16 half er, diese Sänger Bob Gaudio vorzustellen, was zur Formation der Band Four Seasons führte. In den 1960ern begann Pesci als Friseur zu arbeiten und versuchte sich simultan an einer musikalischen Karriere als Gitarrist. 1968 veröffentlichte er mit Lottle Joe Sure Can Sing! sein erstes Album. Er trat dann neben Frank Vincent in lokalen Clubs als Komödiantenduo auf. 1975 erschienen sie für eine Woche mit The New Vaudevillians beim Broadway. Der erste Film war 1976 dann der Low-Budget-Kriminalfilm The Death Collector, wieder neben Frank Vincent. 1979 erhielt er einen Telefonanruf von Martin Scorsese und Robert De Niro, die beeindruckt von seiner Darstellung waren und ihn baten, ab De Niros Seite in Scorseses Raging Bull aufzutreten. Für seine dortige Darstellung gewann er 1981 den BAFTA Award für Newcomer to Leading Film Roles und erhielt eine Nomination bei den Academy Awards für Best Supporting Actor. Zusammenarbeit Filmografie Galerie PesciLov.jpg|2010 in Love Ranch PesciGoS.jpg|2006 in The Good Shepherd PesciCas.jpg|1995 in Casino PesciLW3.jpg|1992 in Lethal Weapon 3 PesciHo2.jpg|1992 in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York PesciVin.jpg|1992 in My Cousin Vinny PesciGoo.jpg|1990 in Goodfellas PesciMoo.jpg|1988 in Moonwalker PesciOnc.jpg|1984 in Once Upon a Time in America PesciRag.png|1980 in Raging Bull PesciLuc.png|1966 in The Lucy Show Trivia * Das Wort "Pesci" bedeutet im Italienischen "Fisch". * Chris Columbus wollte Pesci für Home Alone (1990), weil er einer seiner Helden war. Allerdings hatte er nicht gedacht, dass der bei einer derart komödiantischen Rolle zusagen würde. * Nach dem Gewinnen des Academy Awards für seine Rolle in Goodfellas (1990) bestand seine gesamte Rede aus "It's my privilege. Thank you." Als er später gefragt wurde, wieso er nicht mehr gesagt hatte, erklärte er, dass er wirklich nicht gedacht hätte, zu gewinnen. Siehe auch * Joe Pesci in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:1943 Geboren Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Männlich